


No more scales.

by Merpis



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Blood, Deceit Sanders Angst, Deceit Sanders-centric, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Painkillers, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, help corona fucked up my sleep schedule, its three am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merpis/pseuds/Merpis
Summary: Deceit removed the bandages from half his face. Blood covered that half of his face. But,“No morescales.”*********************Deceit get summoned by the other sides, he passes out due to some previousevents.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 207





	No more scales.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s three-feccing-am, I’m tired and didn’t proofread. Tell me where I made a mistake

Deceit glared at his reflection in the mirror. Tears started to pour down the monstrous side of his face. They zig zagged around his scales, which were fading in color. They ran across the scar across his face and pooled at his chin. Deceit grabbed his wrist and pulled up his sleeve to his elbow.

The tears dropped onto the scale covered arm. They went along with the force of gravity, flowing through the several cracks in his scales. The salty tears caused a pinprick of pain as they passed through each crack, but an especially new one had a sharp sting, shooting pain through the snake's arm. 

Deceit only tensed up, he continued to watch the water until it fell to his bedroom floor. More tears made their way there as well. He looked up to the counter and at the knife on top of it. The snake side picked it up and turned it in his hand. The blade was razor-sharp and there were simple engravings in the handle.

Carefully he raised the knife to the snake half of his face and under a scale. He hissed in pain. The scales were extremely painful when messed with, he had broken scales with this knife before. What he was doing would hurt just as bad or worse. With his other hand he swung open the medicine cabinet and grabbed a bottle.

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Deceit was curled into a ball when suddenly everything was bright. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a familiar carpet. There were voices surrounding him which suddenly fell silent. He curled into himself more when a voice spoke again. “Deceit? …..Kiddo?” He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. 

Everything was just too _bright._ His room looked like a cave in comparison. All he could see when he looked up was a light blue blur. He curled back up as tight as possible. The snake felt like he was going to be sick. He was also in horrible pain, no matter how much painkillers he took it wouldn’t _stop._ Then things went black.

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Patton wasn’t expecting a single thing that happened. The sides just needed Deceit’s help with a new issue, but now he is holding onto an unconscious Deceit. Patton looked around the room in a panic. Everyone was silent and still, until Logan walked over. He crouched down and picked up a bottle of something.

He took off the cap and looked inside, his eyes went wide. Logan turned the bottle upside down, all that fell out was pill dust. He chucked the bottle away and quickly checked the unconscious side‘s pulse. Patton saw a look of relief on Logan’s face, Deceit was alive. 

“What the hell happened?!?” Virgil shouted, he snapped out of his trance and ran over to them. Logan stood, he looked at Thomas for a moment. He looked dizzy and pale, probably could fall over any minute. “Roman help Thomas to his room. He isn’t handling this well, as expected.” Roman nodded and did as he was told.

“He isn’t handling what well? Answer me!” Virgil shouted frantically. “Deceit passing out like this. A side being unconscious except for sleeping has negative effects on Thomas.” He answered with a sigh. Virgil looked down at Deceit and Patton then back at Logan. “Well _why_ is he unconscious?” Virgil said, crossing his arms. 

Logan picked up the empty pill bottle and showed it to Virgil. The other took it and read what was on it, “If I had to make a guess, an overdose on painkillers.” Logan explained. Patton hugged the side he was holding tighter. “I don’t know how much he took because I don’t know how much was originally in the bottle. But if it was a lethal dose, he will be safe as long as he is out of the mind.”

Virgil nodded and handed back the bottle. “What do we do now?” Patton asked. “You go with Thomas and Roman. Virgil, can you bring him to the couch?” Logan instructed. Virgil took Deceit from Patton who sunk out to the others. Virgil brought Deceit to Thomas’ couch, he snapped his fingers and a blanket appeared over the unconscious side.

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

When Deceit woke up it was dark again. He was on a couch in the real world. All that could be heard was the grasshoppers outside. Deceit got up, on the floor to his left were all the sides, even Remus, except he was on the coffee table instead of the floor. Next to Remus where Deceit’s empty painkillers. The awake side picked them up and put them in his pocket.

He never meant to overdose on them, he just wanted the pain to stop. Physical pain, that is. Deceit sunk out and went back to his room. It appeared completely normal, the aftermath was only in the bathroom. He turned the doorknob and walked in. The knife he used was still on the ground.

There was a bit of dried blood near where he sat down, but most of it was around the counter under the mirror. In all the small cracks in the bathroom floor. Bandages and other medical supplies were in between the points. Deceit expected it to hurt, but not to _bleed_ that much. If only he could shapeshift it away and still could be him. 

Deceit removed the bandages from half his face. Blood covered that half of his face. But,

**“No more _scales.”_**


End file.
